1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC carrier for carrying thereon an IC package so as to facilitate transferring, measuring and the like of the IC package.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional flat type IC package, etc., having IC contact pieces projecting sideways therefrom, an IC carrier for carrying thereon the IC package is inverted and mounted on an IC socket. After the IC contact piece is placed on a contact, which is elastically displaceable in the vertical direction and held by the IC socket, a presser cover disposed on the IC socket is closed and locked by a lock member, and the IC carrier together with the contact piece are urged against the contact. Accordingly, it is inconvenient to use in that it is difficult to automate the work of engaging and disengaging a lock lever, and opening and closing an IC presser cover to mount and remove the IC carrier to and from the IC socket. Additionally, heat release of the IC package is not satisfactory because the IC package is covered with the presser cover.
There is also another conventional IC carrier in which the carrier also acts as the presser cover. However, it also has disadvantages in that heat release is not satisfactory, and in that high weight and a large outer appearance are unavoidable because the carrier is required to be of a sufficient strength.
The present invention has been accomplished in order to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantages.